


Silken Promises

by Aaronlisa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: When she’s with Alice, she forgets everything.





	Silken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the end of the third book. Written for prompt #129 (promise) at femslash100.

Whenever she’s alone with Alice, she forgets everything, even Edward and Jacob, except the soft promises that Alice makes as her hands glide along Bella’s skin. There’s no fear that Alice will be too rough with her fragile human body or that the vampire will lose control. Bella softly sighs as Alice’s mouth captures one of her nipples. With Alice, she doesn’t feel like she’s going to die if Alice doesn’t touch her. Instead she feels nothing but peace and contentment, and she often wishes that she had fallen under Alice’s spell instead of Edwards, it would have been safer. 

**END**


End file.
